


Illustration for Jacket, Droid, Lightsaber: Rey

by mekare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Illustrations, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Rey gets used to life on base. Washing machines are soothing.





	Illustration for Jacket, Droid, Lightsaber: Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jacket, Droid, Lightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703442) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> This is the quote from the fic [Jacket, Droid, Lightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703442) that sparked this art: _Rey is fascinated by using water to wash clothing, and will sit watching the spin cycle and meditating for hours if no one interrupts her._


End file.
